Slappy (Canon, Composite)/Gewsbumpz dude
Summary Slappy is a possessed doll created in the late 1800s by an evil sorcerer who made him out of coffin wood. Later on said sorcerer died and put his soul into Slappy, terrorizing families. He is also the mascot of the Goosebumps franchise, appearing in several books, TV Episodes, movies and video games. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, possibly 2-C with R.L. Stine's typewriter Name: Slappy, Ol' Crazy Eyes, Mr. Bad Boy, Smiley, Bobo Origin: Goosebumps Gender: Male Age: Around 200 years Classification: Possessed Ventriloquist Dummy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Social Influencing (Skilled Manipulator), Night Vision, Glowing Eyes, Possession (Possessed Jillian in Bride of the Living Dummy), Non-Corporeal (His "true form" is that of a ghost), Flight and Intangibility When a ghost, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 6 and 7; Hasn't aged since the late 1800s, Survived without his head, Comparable to other monsters who can regenerate from puddles, Is a ghost that can possess others), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1, is a living doll), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 2. All 3 when in ghost form), Size Manipulation (Grew 20ft in Goosebumps Live on Stage: Screams in the Night), Curse Manipulation (Apparently has cursed books that he uses to obtain children in Horrorland), Intense Fear Inducement (In Goosebumps Horrortown he along with the other monsters can induce intense fear into their victims), Morality Manipulation (In the comics he managed to get Mitra into a fight with her best friend), Madness Manipulation (Types 1 and 3; This goes with his Morality Manipulation, plus he typically plays mind games to slowly drive his target insane and make their lives terrible), limited Portal Creation, Life Manipulation (Brought Rocky to life. Brought an entire towns worth of Halloween decorations to life), Power Bestowal, Technopathy (His chant turned most of the lights in a building off. In the comics he embedded his face onto two computers), Electricity Manipulation (Projected his magic into a power tower's electricity. Has a joy buzzer that he used to electrocute someone), Dream Manipulation(Invaded Mitra's dream), Wallcrawling, Stealth (In Night of the Living Dummy 2 it is said that he is capable of moving completely silently), Sound Manipulation (Whistled so loudly that it felt like being stabbed in the ear with a knife as seen in Slappy’s Nightmare), Telekinesis, Teleportation, Telepathy, Possibly Precognition (In the episode adaption of Bride of the Living Dummy he predicted that Jillian will send him back to Jimmy so he put her dog in the case he originally came from), Extrasensory Perception, Transmutation (Turned Zane into a dummy in the episode of Night of the Living Dummy 2. In The Streets of Panic Park he used a trick he learned from The Menace that allows him to turn others into ventriloquist dummies and he used it on Britney. If his chant is said incorrectly the reader will become a chicken as seen in Escape from the Carnival of Horrors), Malevolence (Became a thousand times more evil when Mr. Wood died. Is extremely evil due to being made of coffin wood), Minor Reality Warping (Appeared inside a mirror in The Streets of Panic Park and made his reflection not follow his movements in several ads for SlappyWorld), Self-Resurrection (Even when he is torn to shreds he comes back in the next book), Natural Weaponry (Can spew out burning green liquids as seen in several books), Body Puppetry (As seen here ), Body Control ([https://goosebumps.fandom.com/wiki/File:Slappy3.jpg (Reattached a chink of his face in the episode Night of the Living Dummy 3. Can spin his head 360 degrees. Can speak with his mouth closed), ]Vehicular Mastery (In Goosebumps Horrortown he drives a tricycle), Fourth Wall Awareness, Energy Projection (Shot lasers out of his eyes in The Dummy Meets The Mummy), Necromancy (In The Dummy Meets The Mummy he brought a dinosaur skeleton to life), Preparation, Unpredictability, Regeneration (Mid-Low, likely Low-High) (In Night of the Living Dummy 3 Slappy healed a chunk of his face just by placing it in the correct spot. Comparable to the other monsters who regenerated from being blown into puddles), Fire Manipulation with matches, Magic, Corruption (Type 1), Summoning and Sealing with manuscripts (Used the manuscripts to summon several monsters and to seal R.L. Stine in a manuscript), Mind Manipulation (Can produce a sound that can hypnotize others and seemed to had some control over his victim’s emotions as seen in Son of Slappy. Can steal minds with The Mind Stealer. In the Fright Gallery segment of the reprint of Night of the Living Dummy it is said to have some control of the minds of others), Emotional Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Survived having his mind stolen which claimed the minds of 20 people), Death Manipulation (Survived a spell that was specifically designed to kill him for good in Slappy's Nightmare), Soul Manipulation (Is said that his soul is unstoppable), Electricity (Withstood 400 volts of electricity, its takes 110 volts to kill a person), Biological Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Bone Manipulation and Disease Manipulation (Due to being a living inorganic ventriloquist dummy that doesn’t have organs), Fear Manipulation (Unlike other creatures such as The Beast from The East. He wasn't effected by The Haunted Mask's fear inducing effects if The Haunted Mask is being worn during the player's conversation with him. This happens in the Goosebumps computer game made in 2015), Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2, 3 and 5; Is an inorganic dummy, has resistance to Mind Manipulation and is unaffected by The Haunted Masks' madness inducement even when looking at it for a long period of time), Absorption (In a few pieces of media he seems to covered in Monster Blood without being effected), and Sealing (While inside his respective manuscript he was still capable of interacting with the outside and is implied to have escaped several times) Attack Potency: Small Building level+ (Can harm Snappy who survived being in the center of an explosion that destroyed a garage. Can rip someone's head off. Knocked a door off it's hinges), possibly Low Multiverse level with R.L. Stine's typewriter (Slappy wields R.L. Stine's typewriter which was used to create the entire Goosebumps verse which contains several alternate dimensions and universes). Many abilities bypass conventional durability Speed: Peak Human, possibly Superhuman (Often rushes humans before they can react. Rushed and killed a child that can travel across a mall in a short amount of time) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Can tear someone's head off) Striking Strength: Small Building Class+ Durability: Small Building level+. His immortality, regeneration and ghost form makes him a lot harder to kill. Stamina: Really high (Due to being a living doll), possibly limitless when in ghost form) Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range when in giant form, Several meters with green substances and whistling, far higher with powers, Kilometers with manuscripts, Low Multiversal with typewriter Standard Equipment: His Chant, The Mind Stealer, Skull Cane, The Manuscripts, R.L. Stine's Typewritter, Cursed/"Special" Books, Tricycle, Matches, Joy Buzzer, Yo-Yo, R.L. Stine's Typewriter, Phone Intelligence: Above Average, possibly Gifted (Highly manipulative and cunning, always planning on what he will do next. Smart enough to operate Nikola Tesla's power tower. Skilled trickster. Skilled at algebra. Very old. Outsmarted R.L. Stine. Skilled insulter. Skilled with technology. Has been in art school for years) Weaknesses: Easily gets cocky and arrogant, likes to play with his victims, Is afraid of termites, Can be temporarily put to sleep if his chant is said out loud again. However it is unknown if this actually works Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Gewsbumpz dude Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2